


Who Does She Belong To?

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 7, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: A visitor from the future reveals more than they expected.





	Who Does She Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> I told this as a bedtime story in an J/B chat a week or so ago, and thought I finally would get it written. It is ridiculous, and I take a lot of liberties with magic. I apologize in advance for this weird story, and for any errors because I had no beta. LOL Enjoy!

The group gathered in Winterfell’s main hall, hoping that this last-ditch effort to defeat the Night King would work.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Arya asked Bran, knowing every time he used his three-eyed raven powers, a little bit more of the human side of him was lost to them.

“It’s our last hope, we have to find a way to defeat the Night King,” Jon answered for him, and Bran nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you CAN do this?”

Old Bran would have rolled his eyes at Jon’s words, but the current boy just gave him the same stoic stare as always. “Yes, as I said, I can bring someone back from the future to tell us how to defeat the Night King, so long as I have a connection to that person. Meaning it has to be someone in this room.”

Everyone around them shifted nervously.

“Well, at least one of us will know if we survive this,” Tyrion mumbled.

“Remember, the future is fluid, and we could be changing it by doing this very thing,” Bran corrected.

There were murmurs from the group, many uncertain that they wanted to do this. But times were desperate, and they called for extreme measures.

Bran’s eyes faded to white and the air sparked around him. Sansa and Arya moved closer to him, while others stepped back. Brienne of Tarth moved closer as well, aiming to keep the Stark children safe.

There was a bright flash, and then the room calmed. And a very confused looking young woman stood before them. A young woman none of them had ever seen before.

“Pardon me, Lord Stark, but it appears something has gone wrong with your magic,” Varys said from the corner of the room.

“That is impossible. There is no way for the magic to work at all without that connection.”

“Well, this lady is not someone in this room,” Daenerys said.

Bran gave her a cryptic smile. “Perhaps.”

“Gods, how did I get to Winterfell? And why do so many of you look different than the last time I saw you? There’s not a speck of grey in your hair!” The young woman exclaimed. She seemed non-hostile, recognizing the group she was with, and the location, so that was a relief to some of them.

Tyrion stepped forward to assess the situation. “We have brought you here from your time, milady, to help us find a way to defeat the Night King.”

She surveyed the faces in the room. “The Night King? My…time?”

“You are in the past, milady,” Tyrion said. He assumed she was a lady from her speech and quality of dress, although it was a bit strange. She wore a gown, but she had a sword at her side.

“I believe I have figured out why we do not recognize this lady,” Bran said. “She is in the room, but she is not born yet.”

“You mean…someone in this room is…pregnant?” Daenerys asked, putting her hands on her belly, hoping it was her even though she had always thought herself barren.

A gasp went around the room, and all the women started looking at each other with calculating eyes.

The young lady’s eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

“If you please, milady, what is your name?” Tyrion asked.

“Joanna Lannister,” she said with a smile. Everyone gasped again and stared at Tyrion, who had a look of shock on his face.

“Well, don’t look at me, I haven’t sired any children in the past few months, I’m certain of it.” Tyrion defended himself. “You don’t think Cersei…she telling me that she was pregnant again.”

“No, no,” said Sansa. “For the child to be in the room, the mother would have to be here. So that would mean the father is…”

Joanne was just grinning at this point, and everyone recognized that expression and turned to Jaime Lannister, who was frozen in place, his eyes wide.

“Jaime? Jaime is your father?” Tyrion asked and Joanna nodded. “But who could be…”

Before these words were out of his mouth, one of the northern soldiers who had look terrified since Bran brought Joanna from the future rushed forward with his sword drawn.

“To hells with this magic and witchcraft!” He cried, clearing thinking the young woman was a monster of some sort to be slain.

The knights in the room reached for their swords, but there was no need, for Joanna Lannister promptly flipped the man on the ground and knocked him unconscious.

“My mother taught me that,” she said with a laugh, and all eyes swung to the woman they knew must be her other parent.

Brienne of Tarth turned beet red at all the attention and stormed out of the room.

“Jaime, I had no idea that you two…” Tyrion said.

“I did. I called it a long time ago,” Bronn interjected.

Brienne’s sudden departure shook Jaime out of his shock and he moved to chase after her, but before he reached the door he turned and looked at Joanna.

“I have to…”

“I know, Papa, go. I will tell them what they need to know and I will still be here when you both get back.”

Jaime’s eyes teared up when she called him Papa, but he nodded and turned to follow his wench to wherever she had run off to.

***

Brienne gasped for air when she reached her room. This was not the way she had wanted Jaime to find out about the baby she was growing inside her. Or anyone else for that matter.

She had barely wrapped her head around it. She had missed two months of her moons blood and was hoping that it was a fluke and she would start again soon. She completely ignored her other symptoms until she could do so no more.

Brienne and Jaime had shared one night together when their journeys north after the dragon pit had collided at an inn, and no others. Few words were spoken, before or after. Both of them knew with the war ahead of them, and Jaime still raw from his departure from his sister, it was not the time to think about any long-term consequences to their actions.

Brienne was ready to pretend to agree with him when they finally talked after the war, and he would say what had happened between them was a mistake. She may not get to be with him forever, but she would always cherish the one night they had together.

Brienne had admitted to herself loved him, probably had since he jumped into that bear pit. Or maybe it was when he gave her that beautiful armor that was made just for her. But he would never have those feelings for her. She was just a bandage he had used to stop the wound made by leaving Cersei.

She had spent the last two months avoiding being alone with him and convincing herself that they could remain friends. And then she realized what was happening to her body. How could this be possible after only one night together?

But she had just seen the living, breathing proof that it was indeed possible. Gods, their daughter was beautiful. And a strong fighter too, which Brienne couldn’t help but feel pride about.

“Brienne?” Jaime’s voice asked hesitantly from the doorway to the room. “Are you alright? I know this is quite a shock.”

Brienne turned to look at him, afraid to see his expression. But she was surprised to see that along with the wild-eyed shocked look, he also had joy in his eyes.

“Not such a shock to me,” Brienne said softly, averting her eyes.

Jaime crossed the room to her. “You knew? For how long?”

“I suspected for a few weeks now, and only just started believing it myself a few days ago.”

“A few days ago! Brienne! You were out training in the yard this morning?”

“So?”

“So? You’re pregnant!”

“All the more reason to make the world a safer place.” Brienne frowned at him. Just because she was with child, it did not mean she was going to do nothing while everyone was in peril.

Jaime sighed and sat down. “I should have known better than to argue about that with you. Were you going to tell me?”

“Of course, I was going to tell you! It would have been obvious soon enough.”

“Well, we could have been wed before that happened and everyone knew. But that ship has sailed, as they say,” Jaime said with a laugh.

“Wed?” Brienne squeaked. Her voice higher than she ever thought possible.

“Of course, wench. We should get married right away. I thought we would be married after the war, but this moves up the timeline a bit. I don’t want another child born without my name.”

Brienne closed her eyes. Of course, he had three children he couldn’t claim. But wait…did he say after the war?

“You…were going to marry me before you knew about the baby?”

Jaime looked up at her in surprise. “Of course. You don’t think I’m the type that goes around seducing noble maids without the intention of wedding them? I thought you believed in my honor.”

Brienne frowned at him. “Jaime, you don’t have to wed me just because I am no longer a maid. I knew what I as doing. I made that choice.”

Jaime sighed and sat down on the bed in the room. “Brienne, I don’t want to marry you because I took your maidenhood. I want to wed you because I’m in love with you.”

Brienne had to sit down too. And stare at him with what she could only imagine was an incredulous face. “What? You never said anything!”

Jaime grabbed her hand in his. “After our night together, you looked so terrified that I didn’t want to spook you. I had a long-range plan for wooing you during and after the war.”

“Woo me? You’ve been wooing me? How?”

“Did you not notice that I have been practicing extra hard every day so I can challenge you? And I polished Oathkeeper for you!”

“I thought you were just being nice!”

Jaime stood up and started pacing the room in frustration. “Nice? Do you know how difficult it is to woo the brave warrior of Tarth? It’s not as if I could sing you songs and bring you flowers! You need something different, and worthier of you!”

Brienne honestly did not know how to respond to that. “I like flowers,” was the only thing she could think of to say. “And polished swords. One doesn’t negate the other.”

Jaime stopped his pacing and smiled gently at her. “You do? Then I shall fetch you a bouquet to present you as well the next time Oathkeeper needs a shine.”

Brienne stood up and crossed to him. “Jaime, you love me, truly?”

He grabbed her hand again. “I truly do, Brienne. And I know that you may not have any more affection for me than friendship, and maybe some attraction, but if you give me some time I believe you will come to love me too.”

Brienne laughed at him, earning her a frown. “You idiot, I love you already.”

Jaime stopped her laugh with a kiss.

“Knock, knock. Child incoming!” A voice said from the door, and they pulled apart to see Joanna standing there. “Sorry, we learned at an early age that even an open door wasn’t safe to enter without giving you two a warning, lest our young eyes see something that would permanently damage us.”

Brienne blushed at this, and Jaime gave her a cheeky grin. “It sounds like we are going to have a wonderful marriage.”

Joanna laughed at her mother’s embarrassment. “I wanted to say goodbye to you two before I went back to my own time. I gave them all the information they needed to win the war. It feels like cheating a bit, but I want everyone to survive so I do not feel too bad about it.”

Jaime frowned. “You’re leaving so soon?”

Joanna surprised Jaime by giving him a big hug. “Sorry, Papa, but a much older version of you is probably worried sick right about now. I was having breakfast with you two when I disappeared.”

She turned and hugged an equally surprised Brienne. “You are probably wielding Oathkeeper and turning Casterly Rock upside down looking for me right about now, Mama.”

Brienne couldn’t help it, she hugged the girl tighter. “It is strange to hear you call me that.”

Joanna pulled away and met Brienne’s eyes, and for the first time she noticed that her daughter shared the same sapphire shade of eyes as her.

“I know you are scared right now, and you think that you will not be a good mother, you told me once about it. But I want to tell you that you are an amazing mama. We all love you and want to be like you, and Papa too.”

She smiled at both of them.

“Now, I have to go. And you do too. You have a war to fight…and a wedding to take care of before dinner if I’m not mistaken?”

Jaime slipped his arm around Brienne’s waist and nodded.

“Joanna? I’m very proud that you are our daughter,” Brienne said, her voice breaking.

“Thank you, Mama, and you’re going to love the rest of them too.”

“The rest of who?”

“Your children, there are nine of us.”

Brienne swayed a little, but Jaime held her steady. “Nine?”

Joanna grinned. “Now you can see why we are wary of catching the two of you unawares.”

Jaime laughed and pulled their daughter in for a final hug. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Joanna Lannister. I cannot wait to see you again when you are born.”

They walked her to the hall and did not take their eyes off their daughter until Bran sent her back to her time. Jaime promptly grabbed Brienne and dragged her to the weirwood tree and wed her.

The others waited until the next morning to break the news to them that their matching Valyrian steel swords were the key to winning the entire war.  They were entitled a night to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my crazy tale, also dubbed as "Weirdest Pregnancy Test Ever" by the chat ladies. :)


End file.
